


Struck By Lightning

by ShadowofEckhart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Bad Puns, First Kisses, First Meetings, M/M, so fucking gay, why am i so bad at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofEckhart/pseuds/ShadowofEckhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go doesn't regret his choice of joining Team Instinct, not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck By Lightning

The first time Go saw Spark was like getting struck by a bolt of lightning. The leader’s wild blond hair, cheeky smile, and confident pose left him absolutely paralyzed. Go had never been left speechless before, he’d always been good at expressing his thoughts and opinions. But something about Team Instinct’s leader left him flushed and short of breath.

“Now it is time for you to choose a team,” Professor Willow motioned towards the three leaders in front of him. 

Candela spoke of strength, under her leadership Go believed he could become one of the strongest trainers around. Blanche offered wisdom and under them, Go would likely understand pokemon much better. Spark however…

 

“If you join Team Instinct, I’ll be your best friend!” The leader said with a smile. Go was stunned, logically he would be most successful joining one of the other two teams. Most of his friends had joined either Valor or Mystic, but something was drawing him towards Spark. It was like a magnetic attraction; the leader’s smile drew Go in a way that he could not explain. Instead of vocalizing choice, Go just nodded and stepped towards Spark.

“Yes!” Spark cheered and approached his newest member with a thousand-watt grin. “We’re going to have a great time!”

Spark reached out and gave Go’s shoulder a strong squeeze, the boy swore that he felt electricity when they touched. “Go, meet me outside and we’ll start training immediately.”

Half an hour later, Go was by himself in the nearby park. Were his instincts wrong? Spark did seem less serious than the other two leaders, maybe he had forgot about him. Go’s thoughts were interrupted by a blur of blond rushing past him. 

“Sorry I’m late, there was paperwork to fill out since you just joined and that stuff is the worst,” Spark apologized as he stopped in front of Go. The new recruit looked down, was Spark wearing… Heelys?”

“No problem, dude,” Go replied. Spark’s lips curved slightly to form a silly grin that left Go’s throat dry.

“Alright, first we’re going to-” Spark had begun to speak when something behind Go caught his eye. Spark quickly grabbed Go and ducked into a nearby bush. 

“What are we doing?” Go asked, flushed and confused. Spark shushed him and motioned towards a small opening between the twigs and leaves. There wasn’t much room so Go had to press up against his leader to see. Standing outside in broad daylight was a Pikachu!

“Dude, can you believe your luck?” Spark asked with an enthusiastic smile. Go swallowed, wondering how Spark’s lips could look so alluring. “Alright here’s the plan, I’m going to lure the little guy in with a Razz Berry. Go, you sneak around. Then while it’s distracted, you can go catch it! Any questions?”

“Uh, Spark?” 

“Yeah?”

“It’s gone.”

“What?!” Spark shot up from his crouching position and looked around for the Pikachu, but sure enough the little electric mouse was nowhere to be found. Go stood up and saw that his new leader looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Hey, uh, it’ll be okay,” Go gave Spark a few pats on the back. “We’ll find another one.”

“But that little dude was going to be our friend that we caught together,” Spark said loudly, wiping at his eyes. Suddenly the pats stopped and a pair of warm arms were around him. “Go?”

The new trainer was blushing, he didn’t know what had come over him. All he had felt was the desire to make Spark feel better, to try and protect the smile he had seen earlier today; the next thing he knew, he was hugging his leader. 

“We’ll catch another pokemon together, okay?” Go said, still holding Spark in his arms.

“Yeah!” Spark said, his grin quickly returned along with the sparkle in his eye. Spark’s closeness, the heat of his breath, his scent; when Go looked at Spark and couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Can I… kiss you?” Go asked, his face was burning and his heart was racing. Thoughts of rejection filled his mind, but he couldn’t take back what he said.

Spark looked surprised for a moment, before giving a comforting smile. “Of course, dude!”

Go leaned forward and pressed his lips against Spark’s. Even though it was his first, the kiss felt electric. Go didn’t want to stop, but eventually had to separate. Spark’s face was now just as flushed as his own.

“Can I do it again?” Go asked between shaky breaths.

“You got it,” Spark smiled, taking the initiative this time.

And they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry  
> not actually sorry  
> but now my friend has to write smut between these two so joke's on her


End file.
